Devil After High
by Ashcorp
Summary: Meet the children of the son of Sparda, Rel and Venna. They are sent to a school from other stories. One is sent to Ever After High and the other is sent to another school: Game Central Academy. Join them and other students as they discover secrets of the school and each other that could test the limits of their bonds.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE OF FanFic! I bet none of you saw this coming (this crosover and it coming from me). Well...yeah. I just thought this would be a good idea for a crossover. Hasn't been done yet; which is odd to me because at least the generic story line is already set up. Anyone could have thought this up. Just add a few things to make it a little diferent. It could be an entire story of Mary Sues/Gary Stues and it would still be ok BECAUSE it is the first of it's kind of crossover. But, of course, that is just my opinion. I'll let you get on with the story now. I do not own Devil May Cry nor do I own Ever After High.**

* * *

><p><em>Tale 1: Rel &amp; Venna<em>

"Now be good and try to make friends," said Patty. "You'll make you're big sister very proud if you do."

"But you're not our real sister," said the girl. The boy stood in silent agreement.

"Then do it and you'll make me proud," Lady said from behind Patty. Beside her were Morison and Trish.

"I've packed both your bags with everything you'll need," Morison said. He handed the two of them a shoulder backpack. Patty put a necklace around them. The boy received a ruby with silver wrapped around the edge. The sister received a sapphire version.

"These belonged to your father and uncle," said Patty. "At least, that's what I've been told."

"Let's hope they don't end up like those two," Lady said sarcastically.

"Good luck, you two," said Trish. "We'll miss you. Don't forget to visit, ya hear."

"Okay," said the girl. The boy nodded. "Good bye, everyone." They waved goodbye, turned around, and walked through a full sized mirror.

* * *

><p>A portal opened up and the boy and girl walked through.<p>

"Well this is it, Rel," the girl said to her brother. "This is Ever After High. You look nice, Rel." Rel wore a long, red two-tailed coat with an upturned collar. He had on a black button-up shirt and black jeans with black boots. His silver hair was brushed down and long enough to cover his left eye. His eyes were a shining silver. He gave her a thumbs up and pointed to her. "Why, thank you." She wore a long coat similar to her brothers, but hers was an ice-blue, three-tailed coat without an upturned collar; instead, it had a white snake-like pattern on the right side and the sleeves had five buttons that were buttoned-up. She wore a black corset top, black jeans and dark-tan leather boots that go up to the knee. Her silver hair was tied in a French braid and her eyes were purple. "You have to go to your own school. We can meet up whenever. I'll see you later." She kissed her brother on the forehead and walked away toward the towering school. Rel walked into the woods (purposefully).

* * *

><p>Rel walked through the woods, the sound of birds chirping and animals frolicking through. Rel paid it no attention. He continued to walk and saw a huge crevice that separated him from the other side. He stood there looking at the crevice. Moments later something zoomed past Rel and jumped over the gap in the earth. What it was landed on the other side. The figure turned around and saw Rel. the figure was a girl. She had a silver streak running down her long, brown, hair. She wore a scarlet hooded cloak that was connected at the neck by a silver chain. The hood was on as if trying to hide something. She gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth when she saw Rel. She ran behind a tree. She felt safe thinking she was on the other side of the chasm. Rel prepared himself to jump over the chasm as well; she started to panic, but he stopped and looked to his left. She looked in that direction as well and saw nothing. He walked over and stopped. He put his foot out over the edge. She thought this boy would walk off.<p>

"STOP!" she screamed as she ran from behind the tree. He continued to step forward until his foot landed on something. She watched as he seemed to be walking on air. He stopped where he was, in between the two ends of the chasm. He looked at her and smiled to assure her. He walked to the other side of the chasm and was greeted by the girl. "Hey," she started. "Sorry about hiding earlier. That was rude." Rel waved his hand as to shoo the whole situation and her worries away. "Thanks." Rel picked up a stone and started to draw a line in the ground. She was confused. When he finished he threw the stone lightly and it landed in the air above the chasm. He motioned for her to walk. She was hesitant at first. He took her by the hand and walked her onto the air–bridge. She stood up, though still a little frightened. He walked her back to the other side. Rel drew another line in the same spot as the other one but on the opposite side of the chasm. He walked back across and let her go back to E.A.H. "Thanks, but how did you know I go this way?" He said nothing. He was almost to the other side when she yelled over to him. "My name is Cerise Hood! Daughter of Red Riding Hood! I hope to see you again." He waved without turning around, still walking; a trademark of his fathers.

* * *

><p>"This place is so big," Venna said to herself. "So my dorm is this way? Or is it this way?" She spent a little while trying to find her way to the dorm rooms. In her wandering, which led her outside; she turned a corner and ran into someone who was walking the opposite direction. "Ow! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" Venna extended a hand to the other person.<p>

"I'm fine," said the girl that she ran into. She had long platinum blond hair that was put in a ponytail at her neck. Her dress was light blue, like ice, with see-through sleeves.

"Hi," said Venna. "I'm Venna."

"Hi," said the girl. "I'm Nina Arendelle. I'm the daughter of the Snow Queen, or Elsa of Arendelle. Whichever you prefer to call her." Nina took Venna's hand and was helped up.

"You have such a pretty dress," said Venna. Venna tensed up slightly after saying that.

"Why thank you," she said. "But you're coat is…amazing! I've never seen anything close. Where did you get it?"

"It was my uncle's. My little brother has a coat similar to our fathers."

"What story is your father from?"

"Have you heard the story of the d—?"

"Nina!" a voice called out.

"Over here Lisa!" Nina replied. "I'm sorry. That's my twin sister. So what is the story?"

"It's fine. I'll tell you later. Do you know where the dorms are?

"Yeah. They're that way. My sister and I just came from there."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Bye. See you later." As Venna walked away she saw a girl who was most likely Nina's sister. She looked like Nina but she wore a red dress that looked like Nina's and her hair was in a crown braid. She had a fiery glow to her while Nina's was an ice-like glow. Venna waved hello but was ignored.

"Well she's happy."

* * *

><p>"Students," said the teacher, Genesis, "We have a new student. Would you like to say your name?" He pointed to Rel and all eyes were on him. Rel looked at the teacher and shook his head. "Very well. His name is Rel." With that class continued.<p>

* * *

><p>Rel's first three classes went by without a hitch. He was in the hallway and had just found his locker. After confirming his locker's location he followed the map and looked for his next class and noticed a thing sitting on his head. He took it off of his head and examined it. It was a pink little sphere with eyes, a mouth, little, rounded feet with no toes or legs and two little nubs for hands. After examining it for a little he put it back on his head and continued to walk to his class, getting awkward stares from the students in the hall. The little sphere took a lock of Rel's hair and put it in its mouth. Rel didn't mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Rel got to his next class; swordsmanship. It started with the teacher giving an introduction to the class.<p>

"Good morning class!" screamed the teacher in the gymnasium. "My name is Angeal Hewley and I'll be your instructor! I'll start with role. Zeno?"

"Here." The boy wore a crimson tunic under bronze body armor. He had sandals, bronze leg grieves and bronze armlets, and a helmet at his side. His expression was 'leave me alone or die.'

"Starby?" The pink thing on Rel's head stopped nibbling (gumming) Rel's hair for a moment and gave a loud 'Po' sound and went back to nibbling on Rel's hair.

"Rel?" Rel raised his hand and waited till he was acknowledged and put his hand down.

"Storm?"

"Here." said a girl with pale pink hair in a silent but audible tone. She wore a red cape attached to her right shoulder and a green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder. She had on a white jacket and a black skirt her leather boots had shin guards attached to them and she had something holstered on her back.

"Slate?"

"HERE, SIR!" said one kid with a little too much enthusiasm. He wore a green tunic and chainmail under the tunic. He had a green hat and wore white stockings and leather boots and armlets. He had a sword holstered on his back and a shield as well. Angeal finished role call and started class.

"All right, everyone take a practice sword suited for you're size, strength, and skill!" Rel picked up a claymore and a dull dagger and handed the dagger to Starby. Starby took the blade and put that in its mouth. Rel gave Starby a smile. He kind of enjoyed the sphere's company. Storm took a thin curved blade, Zeno took two short swords, and Slate took a knight sword. Others took their weapons. "Now that everyone has a weapon you will tell everyone your name and your parent's name and display your skills." Zeno stepped up first.

"My name is Zeno! My father is Kratos, legendary Spartan, and former god of war! I aim to surpass my father and become King of Gods!" Slots on the ground around Zeno opened up and had robots come up ready to attack. "And nothing will stand in my way." Zeno immediately went to attack mode, slashing and cutting down everything in his path. When he finished with the robots he turned his blade on the other students. Most of the students flinched. Storm sat there unfazed, Rel slow clapped with a straight face and Slate was genuinely impressed. "Humph." Zeno threw his swords back on sword wrack and sat back on the bleachers. Storm stood up and walked to the center of the gym where Zeno was.

"My name is Storm Farron. My mother is Lightning Farron. I am here to carve my own path." She took up her sword and decapitated the robots as they appeared. All the robots were cleared and Storm had placed her sword in the wrack. Slate couldn't contain himself anymore and went up next.

"HELLO, EVERYONE! MY NAME IS SLATE AND I AM THE SON OF LINK! I AIM TO BE THE GREATEST DEFENDER OF HYRULE AND ITS RULERS AND PEOPLE!" The robots came out of the ground and were in ready position. Slate leaned back and had his sword in a lunging motion. Each robot came at him but as they did they were in pieces within seconds; Slate still kept his position. As soon as all of the robots were in pieces Slate got up from his position and placed the sword back. "Thank you for your cooperation. What you have witnessed was not even a portion of my skill. Any who wish to challenge me can do so at any time. I will accept any challenge." With that he sat back down.

"Overzealous fool," Zeno told Slate.

"Good job, I guess," said Storm. "I may even want to take you up on that offer."

"OH JOY!" shouted Slate with starry eyes.

"Calm down, fairy princess," said Zeno.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Students," said Angeal. They took one look at him and realized if they continued they would not make it out alive. Slate sat down and was quiet. Starby went up next. He rolled down to the center of the stadium and gave a loud 'Po Po'. Some of the students chuckled and thought it was cute. Rel smiled and gave him a 'thumbs up'. This made Starby smile. Just then the robots came, swords ready. Starby ate his dagger and swallowed it. Starby's body started to glow as if undergoing a transformation. It was bright, but when the light subsided Starby had a green hat and a sword in his little stub hands. Starby jumped and thrust his sword into the ground causing a shock wave that disarmed the robots and then Starby went to the robots and cut them to pieces. After a few minutes the transformation was undone and Starby was Starby again. He put the dagger back, went up to Rel and started to nibble on his hair again. Rel patted him on the head. Someone else went up looking overconfident.

"Let me remind you," started Angeal, "that this is High School. The danger these training dummies poses are the equivalent of Metal Sonic and other villains. I don't have time to be babysitting overzealous brats. I'm here to train the future heroes of each of your realms. Take the training seriously." There were some who made it through, some just barley, and others who lost. Rel was up. He sat Starby down and walked up. He didn't say his name or anything.

"Well," said Zeno. "Aren't you going to say anything? Or do you think were so beneath you that you don't need to give us your name?" Rel shook his head. "Then what is it?" Zeno started to get tense.

"I think I may know," said Slate. "Are you, by any chance, mute?" Rel pointed to Slate and put his finger on his nose. "There you have it. He doesn't speak because he can't." Zeno relaxed a bit but was still unhappy. The robots came from the ground, readied their swords, and impaled Rel. He was losing a lot of blood and the students got worried. Starby was on the verge of crying, Storm's eyes grew wide, Zeno didn't give a shit, and Slate was…surprisingly at ease. "I know who his parent is." Storm looked at Slate.

"What? Who?" she asked. Rel grabbed one of the robots by the head and crushed the head. Still gripping the wires he swung it around and smashed it into some of the other robots. He took out the training sword and cut all the robots; first at the waist and then at the head.

"That silver hair, those sword techniques, and, most defining, the red coat. He is a descendant of the Demon Lord Sparda. He is the son of Dante."

"Who?" asked Storm and Zeno at the same time.

"Fu?" asked Starby

"You don't know who Dante is? He runs a business: _Devil May Cry_."

"Never heard of it," said Zeno. "Nor have I heard of him."

"Don't know him, but he sounds interesting," said Storm.

"Po," said Starby. Rel tossed the sword and it fell into the rack. He picked up Starby and placed him back on his head; Starby went back to nibbling on Rel's hair.

* * *

><p>Venna had entered her room, her things already on her side. She lied down on her bed and looked at her schedule: Magic, Hunting, Swordplay, Animal Communication, Ballroom Dancing, and Monster Slaying. The introduction for the new students took the whole day. She started to unpack her things; put her clothes in the closet set up her bed and customized her side. As she was doing that someone entered the room.<p>

"H-hello?" said a meek voice. Venna turned to see who it was.

"Oh," said Venna. "Are you my roommate?"

"Y-yes, I believe so."

"Come on in. I'm just unpacking." The shy girl walked into the room. She had jet-black hair that went down to her back. Her eyes were toxic green and she wore a black dress with purple as a secondary color and a black cape with purple on the inside. As she walked in Venna pulled out a katana and unsheathed it.

"Ah! Please don't kill me! I haven't done anything wrong!"

"No, no! I'm not going to kill you! Don't be afraid! I'll be using it for some of my classes." The girl eased up a little. "Hi, my name is Venna. I'm the daughter of Dante, the demon slayer."

"I'm Crescent, but everyone calls me Cress. My mother is Maleficent."

"Oh, I've heard of her. She's one of the most evil villains in history."

"I've heard of your father as well. He defeated the demon lord Mundus?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"It must be nice to have a father like that." Venna sheathed her sword.

"Is your mother not the best?"

"She loves me, but…"

"Let's talk about this later, when we get to know each other more."

"O-okay." Venna stood her sword up in the corner by her bed.

"I'm gonna go check out the area around the school. Do you wanna come, Cress?" She was silent for a moment.

"I-I guess that would be nice." The two walked out of the room and went to the town by the school.

* * *

><p>Rel walked down the hall with a map in each hand and Starby on his head. He stopped in front of a room and took Starby off of his head. He opened the door and set Starby down on a bed. In the room was a kid in blue armor and a cannon for an arm. He turned the cannon back into an arm.<p>

"So this is my roommate?" asked the blue kid. Rel and Starby nodded at the same time. "Thanks for bringin' 'im here. I'm Gigaman, son of Megaman." He extended a hand to Rel, they shook hands. "You gonna say somethin', or are you not able?" Rel nodded his head to the second option. "Wow, I was jokin'. Well, see ya later." Rel nodded and patted Starby on the head on his way out.

Rel made his way to his room. When he opened the door he saw Slate in the room.

"So this is your room as well? I am glad to be sharing the same room as such a powerful fighter." Rel nodded and dropped his bag. He opened the window and put his foot on the windowsill. "Are you going out? Then I will see you later." Rel waved him 'See you later' and jumped. He landed on the ground quietly and softly and continued to walk.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen as Rel ended up at the invisible bridge from this morning. He stood at the center of the bridge. He looked down into the mouth of the chasm. He walked over to the other side and found two great logs. He picked them both up and walked up to the invisible bridge. He stabbed them into the ground to mark how wide the bridge was. He heard a sound and drew out two guns from inside his jacket; one gun black and the other white; Ebony and Ivory were the gun's names. What came out of the bushes were two kids. Rel suspected they were from his sister's school. It was a boy and a girl; they probably wanted to be together. The boy had on an argyle sweater, an EAH Letterman jacket, blue jeans and white shoes with gold on the sides along with a golden crown on his head. He had blond hair and gray-blue eyes. The girl wore a red and pink dress and a small jacket over it. She had a red ribbon on her head and with a gold pin of a crown on it. Her hair was long and blond with curls and her eyes were bright blue. The two saw Rel pointing his guns at them; the boy hid the girl behind him.<p>

Rel put his guns down and looked at them with a smirk on his face, thinking the situation is funny. Rel holstered his guns and picked up the second log. He stabbed that into the ground. The couple was still looking at him. He looked at the two and motioned his hands shooing them away. The boy spoke.

"No one tells Daring Charming what to do. I don't know who you are but you pointed a weapon at me and my girl." Daring (so the boy proclaimed his name to be) picked up a stick as a make-shift sword and a wide piece of bark as a make-shift shield. "Prepare yourself!" He charged at Rel at full speed. Rel sidestepped and tripped him.

"Daring!" the girl screamed. To Daring and the girl it looked as if Daring was about to fall off the edge of the chasm, but Rel knew that we was about to fall on the bridge. Rel let him hit the bridge, gave them a little scare. Rel grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him up, throwing him back to his girlfriend. He walked away from the two, across the bridge.

* * *

><p>Rel walked back to his dorm room. He saw Storm walking out of the girl's dorm. They exchanged greetings and continued on their way. Rel made it back to his room. He opened the door and was almost hit by a paper airplane. He caught it and looked at Slate, who smiled at him.<p>

"There will be a party tomorrow night," Slate said. Rel opened the paper airplane. It was a flyer that showed where and when it was. "All of us freshmen are obligated to go. We are to tell everyone what game our parents are from. It will allow people to get to know us. Will you come?" Rel nodded. "Good. I will see you in the morning." Slate lay down in his bead for the night. Rel changed his clothes and did the same. He turned off the lights and lied down in the bed. He mouthed the words "good night, Venna" and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Venna and Cress were sitting in a tea shop that was famous around the school. It was called the 'Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe'. They were looking around the shop staring at all of the oddities: Flying tea pots, moving paintings, a butterfly with a surprise head inside it that is bigger than the butterfly itself.<p>

"I've seen odd things before, but this is ridiculous," Venna said.

"Yeah," Cress said. "What kind of magic is working on them?"

"It's the magic of MADNESS!" shouted a girl who was floating above their table. The girl hade blue and purple hair and a predominantly purple dress on. She wore blue gloves with white polka-dots and a purple hat that was shaped like a tea cup.

"GAHHH!" Cress screamed and nearly hid under the table.

"Who are-" Venna started to ask.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you," the girl said. "I'm sorry. My name is Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter. But you can call me Maddie; everyone does. I own this tea shop and I came to pass around these flyers. It's like an orientation of sorts. All the new students are gonna go and introduce themselves to everyone and let us know what story our parents are from. It'll be tea-riffic! It's tomorrow over in that creepy building over there." She pointed to a very ominous building some ways away. "So? Will you go?"

"Sure," Venna said.

"Great! We'll see you there." The girl left. Venna looked at Cress, who had an uneasy look.

"What's the matter?" Venna asked.

"Oh. N-nothing," she muttered.

"Do you not want to go? We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, no. It's okay. Really. You want to go. I don't want you to miss it because of me. We can go." Venna gave her an uneasy look.

"Alright. But if you change your mind we won't go, okay?" Cress gave a slight nod. "Let's head back to the dorms. We've gotta be ready for class tomorrow." They got left the shop and went back to the dorms to get ready for the next day.

And the events that will transpire, unbeknownst to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. It was long. I'm sorry. Anyway congrats on completing chapter one. This is, obviously, a multi-chapter story. I will not update regularly due to school and threat of failing. DAMN YOU MATH! But anyway, please review this. Keep being inspired. Speak your mind. And in the words of Voltaire <strong>_"I do not agree with what you are saying but will fight to the death your right to say it."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well what do you know, I posted at a regular time interval. Well let's get on with the story. I don't own Devil May Cry nor do I own Ever After High.**

* * *

><p>Tale<em> 2: Introductions<em>

Rel is woken by the sound of a sword being unsheathed. He brings his foot up and stops the upcoming blade with the bottom of his boot. [he didn't take his boots off last night] He looks at his attacker and sees it is Slate.

"Good morning," he tells Rel. Rel nods. "You are as good as I had hoped, but not as I had expected. I was hoping you would be much stronger. Are you holding back?" Rel doesn't move (which in his case would be an answer). Slate looked at Rel's face. He lifts his sword and sheaths it. "How strong are you?" Rel got up and went to change his cloths. "The battle would have been really one-sided." Rel walked out of the closet, fully clothed. The two walked out of the room. "Where is your weapon?" Rel pulled out two guns from the inside of his jacket. "I thought you were just a swordsman. Apparently, I was wrong. Well, we have time to wander around before classes actually start. Let's head to the forest." Rel looked at him with a questioning look; he knocked on Starby and Gigaman's door and waited for an answer. "I have incredible hearing, and I can hear that something is going on in the forest. Something confusing." Gigaman opened the door.

" 'Ey. How's it hangin'. Lookin' for Starby?" Rel nodded. "He's on his bed, still asleep. Damn, can that kid sleep. You can just take 'im with ya. I can tell he really likes ya gys." Rel went and picked the still sleeping Starby and set him on his head. Rel patted Gigaman on the back as a show of thanks. "Any time."

"So? Shall we head to the forest?" Rel nodded his head and that's where they went.

* * *

><p>Venna woke up and got out of the bed. She looked over and saw Cress already awake and dressed, reading a book on dragons.<p>

"Morning, Cress," Venna said.

"Oh. Good morning," Cress replied.

"How'd you sleep?" Venna asked while heading into the closet.

"Oh, I didn't. I don't sleep."

"Why? Are you an insomniac?"

"No. I don't need sleep. My body doesn't allow me to sleep, as a defense mechanism. It's to make sure nobody comes in at night and kill me. That's what mom told me."

"Oookaaay. I don't have that problem. Anybody who tries to sneek up on me dies... Cress?" Venna walked out of the closet, fully clothed, to see Cress looking out the window. "What's up?"

"All of the students are moving toward the woods." Venna went over to go see. She saw students walking out of the Village of Book End into the woods. "I wonder why. A small group of students is one thing, but what looks like the entire student body..."

"Let's go check it out. I think I know the problem; or, at the very least some of it." The two left their room. "Oh, wait." Venna went back and grabbed her katana from the corner of her room. She strapped it to her side and left the room. "I need it for my classes."

"You with a sword makes me uncomforitable." They made it to the Villege of Book End. Venna stopped suddenly. She turrned around.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked a girl with a red hood on.

"Oh...sorry. It's just...your silver hair reminded me of someone I met yesterday. And now everyone is going to the forest..."

"Oh, yeah," said Venna. "I know who it is. Who are you?"

"My name is Cerise Hood. I'm the daughter of Red Riding Hood."

"I'm Venna Sparda, daughter of Dante, son of Sparda."

"The name sounds familiar. Who are they?"

"Never mind. This is Crescent; Cress for short. She's the daughter of-"

"The Good Witch, Glinda." Cress interrupted. "That's…who my mother is."

"Oh! Well that's good. But why do you look so gloomy?" Cerise asked.

"I-I just like to."

"Well okay. Let's go check out what's going on." The three of them left.

"Why didn't you just tell her your real mother?" Venna whispered.

"People aren't as thoughtful about my mother as they are about your family. Sparda was a hero. My mother is one of the most evil queens in the world. People might think I'm like her." They continued onto the forest.

* * *

><p>Rel, Slate, and Starby made their way through the forest.<p>

"So what do you think the problem is?" Slate asked. "Why is there a commotion in the forest?" Rel shrugged his shoulders. Starby woke up with a loud yawn. "Good morning, Starby. We are just taking a walk through the forest before class starts."

"Oopo," Starby replied. They finally made it out of the forest and were confronted with a chasm. "Ooo."

"I had no idea this was here," Slate said in amazement. The three looked to the other side and saw a lot of people staring at four logs stuck in the ground; two on either side. Rel smiled. He looked over and saw the couple from yesterday. They noticed him as well.

"That's the guy who attacked Daring last night!" said the girl.

"He pointed some weapons at me and Apple!" Daring said. Rel only gave a silent chuckle. The people on the other side were talking about it. Just then something flew down with a very big package, the size of a human. It was a blue Chao. It carried the package over to Rel and left.

"What did you get?" Slate asked. Rel opened it from the long side. What fell out was a claymore, bigger than Rel was. When it hit the ground it cracked nearby rocks; the kids on the other side of the chasm felt the thud. It was a _very_ finely polished steel in its entirety; the design at the guard was that of a skull and bones that made up a ribcage. Rel picked up the heavy sword like it was a violin bow, and held it like one, too. The students on the other side backed up a bit. Rel looked over and saw his sister, along with Cerise, the girl from yesterday. Rel saw Venna smile and shake her head; Rel smiled as well. He sheathed his sword on his back and walked toward the chasm. He stepped in between the two logs, putting his foot over the edge. Everyone on the other side gasped and he felt Starby's heart skip a beat. When he touched the air bridge everyone just stared, trying to comprehend the fact that he didn't fall to his death; he could feel Starby shaking. Slate spoke, "For a hero you sure are evil." Rel shrugged his shoulders. He continued to walk until he got to the center of the bridge. He could feel Starby clinging as tight to his head as possible. He patted Starby on the head. Rel stood there waiting. He continued to wait until Venna stepped forward. She walked onto the bridge to the center where her younger brother stood. They faced each other.

"Good morning, brother." Rel nodded. "So, was this your doing?" He nodded. "Do you know the girl in the red hood?" Rel nodded. Slate walked up behind Rel. "Who's the green pixy and why is there bubblegum on your head."

"Did you just insult traditional Hyrule armor?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I think I need some practice." Slate reached for his sword and brought it out just slightly. Venna just grabbed the hilt of her sword. Slate sheathed his sword. "The difference in our strength is staggering. I am Slate, son of Link. And this is Starby, son…or daughter, of Kirby." Starby gave a loud 'Po'.

"It's cute," Venna said picking Starby up from Rel's head. "I'm Venna, Rel's older sister. So…why do you think this bridge is here? Is your school on the other side?" The three of them nodded.

"Were did you come from?" Rel and Venna looked at Slate questioningly.

"What do you mean? I go to the school right over there: _Ever After High_. You didn't know?"

"I had no idea there was a school on the other side of this forest, or within this same dimension."

"We always knew." Cress walked up on the bridge.

"Um…Venna, sorry to interrupt, but, uh, we have to go to class."

"Oh yeah," Venna said. "Rel this is Cress, my roommate. Cress, this is my younger brother, Rel"

"I didn't know you had a younger brother. It's nice to meet you." Rel looked back and forth at the two; he then gave a sly smile. Venna smacked him in the face.

"Don't be and idiot."

"Rel, I agree with Cress. We must head on to our classes." Slate looked at Venna and Cress. "It was a pleasure to meet you ladies. I look forward to our next encounter. I especially wish to cross swords with you, Venna."

"How cute, you think you could match me. See you later, little brother. Live up to the devil hunter name." They all turned and left. Rel turned his head and waved to Cerise before he reentered the forest.

* * *

><p>Rel dropped Starby off at his class and went to his class. Slate made it to his class in time, but Rel had been late. He tip-toed down the hall and tried to enter Professor Genesis' class silently. He opened the door silently and saw a pencil heading toward his head. He moved his head and the pencil broke once it the hilt of his sword.<p>

"That was your first and only warning," said Professor Genesis, not looking away from the board, not even taking a minuet to stop writing. "Don't be late for my class again." Rel bowed his head and went to his seat. He didn't want to make him angry anymore; the Professor scared him.

* * *

><p>"Students," said a voice over the intercom," in light of recent events no student who was late will be counted as tardy." Venna and Cress sighed in relief. "Let's try to put it behind us and further ourselves in our education. Thank you and have a good day."<p>

"That was close," said Cress. "I don't want to tarnish my perfect attendance record on my second day of school."

"That would suck."

"But what an interesting way to start the first two days of school. I had no idea there was an invisisble bridge here."

"I don't think they knew either."

"Hey, hey, hey. What are you doing?" asked a male voice. "Get to class." They turned around to see a guy wearing a red v-neck shirt, black jeans, red sneakers, and a trench coat that went to his knees. He had his hair in a spiky quiff and his eyes were emerald green. "Well damn! If it isn't Venna. Long time no see!"

"Nahliel!" Venna ran up and hugged him.

"I missed you, too, kid," he said hugging her. "So how've you been? How's the old man and mom?"

"I'm fine. Lady's fine but dad hasn't come back yet."

"Still? Damn he needs to hurry the fuck up. Everyone else good?"

"Yeah, there all fine."

"That's good. How about Rel? Where is the kid?"

"He's over at the other school: Game Centeral Academy. He's decided to become the next demon hunter."

"Really? Rel's doin that? Never thought that would happen. More luck to him."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new assistant teacher here, as well as securety."

"I feel sorry for the poor sap who'd have to face you. Unless it's me, then you'd be dead."

"Oh yeah, we never finished our fight. So we really don't know who's stronger. But not now, I don't wanna level the whole school. And who is this accompanying you?"

"H-hello. I'm Crescent, but everyone calls me Cress. And...you're gorgeous." She clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Cute." He looked back and forth at the two and then gave a sly smile. Venna smacked him in the face.

"Don't be an idiot."

"Anyway, I've gotta kinda do my job, so get to class. I'll see you at the party, right?"

"Of course. See ya later." The two girls turned and walked away.

"How do you know him?" Cress asked. "I-is he your boyfriend?"

"HELL NO! He's my dad's apprentice and adopted son. He's like an older brother to us...or the annoying cousin. He renounced his real father and found his way to the steps of _Devil May Cry._"

"Who is his real father?"

"Michael the Archangel."

"Michael?!"

"Yup."

"Why would he renounce his father?"

"Only he knows. Well, this is my class. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"O-okay. See you later." The two parted ways for now.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time for Rel and Starby. They were eating lunch out in the front of the school. As they were eating Storm walked up to them. She sat down next to Rel and ate her lunch.<p>

"Hey," she said to them. They both nodded. "Where'd you get the sword?" Rel pointed to a chao that was delivering a package to someone. "It looks very sinister." Rel nodded. He pointed to the folded…something in the pouch behind her. She took it out and a handle popped out, making it look more like a gun. She did some tricks and it flipped into a sword. They looked at the weapon, stary-eyed. "It's called the Blazefire Saber. It's a type of gunblade. Think of it as an overly complicated butterfly knife." Rel gave a thumb's up; Starby was still stary-eyed. "Well, I've finished my lunch." They looked at her lunch and saw that it was gone; just as fast as she had sat down. "I suggest you eat faster. You never know when you'll have to move." She started to walk away, but then stopped. She turned her head to the two. "Hey, are we friends?" They both nodded. She smiled. "Thanks." She turned and walked off.

* * *

><p>That night Cress and Venna left their room and headed to the creepy building they were told about.<p>

"This ought to be fun," said Venna. "I've never been to a party before."

"You haven't?" Cress asked in shock. "You seem like the person who had tones of friends."

"Kinda hard to get friends when you spend most of your time killing demons." They made it to the building. When they went in they were greeted with a wave of loud music and lights. "See, told you it'd be fun. Let's go dance."

"W-wait. I'm not good with interactions. GYAHH!" Venna pulled her into the party. After a while of mingling they stopped and sat down.

"That was fun. I'm gonna go get a drink. You want one?"

"No, thank you. I'll be here, where there are less…people." Venna got up to get a drink. She found herself at a snack table. She grabbed a cup and looked for something to drink.

"Ooo, cream soda; my favorite." She reached for the bottle when someone else reached for it, too. She looked to see who it was and saw Nina. "Oh; hey, Nina.

"Hi, Venna. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. You look happy."

"Yeah. It's not every day you get to go to a party like this, you know. It's like a beginning of the year homecoming."

"That's a good way of putting it."

"Hey, weren't you about to tell me what story your father was from?"

"Oh yeah. You'll figure that out once I present it to everyone."

"I look forward to it. Well, I'll see you around; my sister's waiting. Bye."

"O-okay. I'll be over there…in case you wanna talk some more." Venna sighed and poured her cream soda. She turned around and walked to where Cress was sitting. "Hey."

"Hello," Cress replied. There was a slight pause and then Cress spoke up. "You like her don't you?" Venna gasped as she drank her soda and some went down the wrong pipe. She started to cough. She finally stopped coughing and caught her breath.

"What? Like who? What are you talking about?"

"The girl in the blue dress; you like her, right?"

"Of course not. That would be weird."

"Venna." She looked at Cress. "There's nothing weird about love. It's something that should be sought by everyone. Don't be ashamed of it." Venna sighed.

"Yeah, I like her. But how'd you know?"

"The eyes of an evil witch can see love…in order to crush it."

"Scary and evil, but useful." The lights went out and a spot light shone on a stage at the front of the room. Two girls walked up on stage.

"Good evening. My name is Apple White."  
>"And I'm Raven Queen," said a girl with black and purple hair. She wore a black and purple dress and gave off an energy that was neither good nor evil. "We will now start introducing the students."<p>

"But first let's give a hex-elent welcome to a returning student who now works here at the school. Please welcome, the adopted son of Dante Sparda and son of Michael the Archangel, Nahliel Michaelangelo Sparda!" The spotlight shifted to Nahliel who just waved at the crowd. The spot light shifted away from him and back to the two girls.

"Now let's have the new student's come up!" Students started to rush the stage one at a time. Nina went up on stage next.

"Hello. My name is Nina Arendelle, eldest daughter of Elsa Arendelle, the Snow Queen. I look forward to meeting all of you." Everyone clapped at her introduction.

"She's so cute," Venna said to Cress.

"So when do you plan to confess your feelings?"

"Not sure. But I have to do it." Nina's sister went up on stage next.

"Hello. My name is Lisa Arendelle, youngest daughter of Elsa Arendelle, the Snow Queen. It would be an honor to work with all of you." Everyone clapped as she left the stage.

"Well, I think I'll go up next." Venna walked up to the stage. "Hey, everyone. My name is Venna Sparda, only daughter of Dante Sparda. Let's make this an awesome school year and GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" The crowd cheered for her introduction. She got off the stage and was greeted by Nina.

"Dante Sparda? I should have known when I saw your jacket. It's the same as your uncle, Virgil, right?"

"Yeah, the same. It was tailored to fit my female build." Venna started to blush, but it was unnoticeable in the near darkness. "I also got my uncle's sword, Yamato. It's back at my room. I could show you… I mean i-if you want."

"I really would love to. I admire the demon lord, Sparda. And Sparda's children intrigue me even more."

"Great," Venna said in a half dream state. Venna looked over and saw Cress going up (being pushed up by Maddie).

"U-um…I'm Cressent. I'm the daughter of the Good Witch, Glinda. Um…good luck and do your best." She said the last part as fast as she could and hurried off stage. She caught up with Venna. "I hate being center stage." She looked and saw Nina was standing there. "Oh…uh, hello."

"Hi. I'm Nina."

"Hi, I'm Cress. I'm Venna's roommate." She was almost inaudible.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends."

"M-me too." She started to speak up."

"C'mon," Venna started. "The night is still young. Let's have some more fun." They agreed (though Cress reluctantly) and partied some time onto the night.

* * *

><p>Rel, Slate, Starby, and Storm were at their own party. They were getting acquainted with one another (even though two of them couldn't talk). What wasn't said was written.<p>

"So," started Storm, "you're the son of Link, the legendary warrior of Hyrule, you're the son of Dante Sparda, the greatest devil hunter to walk the face of the earth, and you're the son or daughter of Kirby, the great star knight known throughout the galaxy, correct?" They all nodded.

"And you are the daughter of Lightning Farron, one of the six Fal'ci to save your planet from destruction," said Slate.

"That about sums it up."

"Allow me to make this point now while I have all of you here," Slate said. Their silence said yes. "I know a person who went here before. That person told me all I needed to know. There is a key to literally surviving this school and the missions they send us on."

"They send us on missions?"

"That is why I would like to suggest that the four of us become a team. They allow us to choose a team, and I would like to get you guys before someone else did."

"Actually, I'm okay with that. Good thinking. But if we're gonna be a team we're going to have to address our weaknesses."

"Actually, I was just going to address this. I'm sorry…but our weakness is Rel." They all looked at Rel. "He is the weakest out of the four of us."

"That's impossible. You saw what he did during the exercise yesterday. He let himself get hit to show us he could take anything and keep going."

"It is not that he let himself get hit, it is that he could not react fast enough. He used the fact that they were close by to his advantage. And besides, those robots had the durability of paper. He has poor strength and even worse reaction. The best part about him is that he is durable and can keep a cool head. Keep in mind that this is compared to us as heroes. He would not stand a chance against an opponent like Zeno; or worse, Sepheroth." Rel took his sword out and lied it down beside him so he could lean back some more as they talked about his problems. Just then someone tripped over his sword.

"What the hell!" screamed a female voice. They turned to see a girl wearing a light blue, skin tight jumpsuit with a gun attached to the hip. Her long blond hair was let loose. She looked at Rel angerly. "Move that piece of metal, or do you wanna start something?" The two stared into each other's eyes with enough intensity to kill.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of," said Slate, in disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter two. I'd like to thank <strong>_Nahliel Michealangelo Sparda_** for the OC 'Nahliel'. I hope you liked how I fit him in. Again, if you want to submit an OC, you can. Remember, no character is not important. Everyone has an effect on the grand scheme of things. that goes for characters in a story and in real life. Continue to be an insperation for others, bring them up, don't put them down; let's work hard to make this a world we want to live in, not one we are afraid to live in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello, hello. I'll save the long authors note for the end. This chapter is **_**long**_**. That said, I don't own Devil May Cry nor do I own Ever After High. Nahliel belongs to **_Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda,_** I just got permision to use him. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

* * *

><p><em>Tale 3: Attachment<em>

"Well? You wanna fight?" They continued to stare each other down. Slate stepped in.

"Ma'am, this is unnecessary. He just placed his sword down. You just tripped over it by accident."

"Are you saying I'm clumsy?!" screamed the blond girl.

"No," slate said, trying to calm her. "I'm just trying to say that it was just an error and no one is to blame."

"ARE YOU STARING AT MY BOOBS?!"

"What? Never!" Slate replied. "How did that even come up?"

"Forget it, Slate," Storm stated. "She's just a fool looking for attention."

"What did you say, bitch?!" the girl screamed. She walked up to Storm. "You freshmen are all the same? You act like you can take on the world. I should take you all down a notch; have you learn your place." Storm just looked at her.

"I'd like to see you try it?" Rel picked up his sword and threw it in between the two girls. Neither of them flinched. The blond girl glared at Rel.

"So you do wanna fight?" Rel just shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, cocky bastard, let's see if you _can_ take on the world." Rel took a few steps back. He rested his sword on his right shoulder. Students started to look on in wonder; waiting to see who would make the first move. Rel dashed toward her and swung Rebellion, but the girl reacted faster than him and blocked the sword with her gun. She got away from the sword and pointed the pistol at Rel's face. She shot him with, not regular bullets, but plasma blasts. Rel was knocked back by the shots. When he looked up he was kicked in the face; he had lost his grip on his sword and the girl took it. She pinned him to the ground and stabbed him in the arm. She removed the sword and pointed it at his neck. "You're not tough. You're weak. Actually, you're so pathetic if I stabbed you now I would be doing a justice. Hmm?" she saw Rel's wounds heal. "What the hell?" Rel reached into his coat and pulled out his guns. He shot a storm of bullets at her. She could only dodge but so many bullets. She got away from him with minor cuts on her face, and her suit wasn't penetrated. "How many bullets are in those things?" Rel got up and took the sword out of his arm.

"Great job, Rel," Slate said to himself. "She never knew you had guns, and your healing ability puts you at a huge advantage."

"He had guns?" Storm asked.

"So you like surprises? How's this for a surprise?" The barrel of the girl's gun opened up and a long whip made of plasma came out. Se thrust it forward and hit Rel in the chest; he was sent flying into a wall. Still stuck in the wall Rel unleashed another wave of bullets. The girl's plasma whip changed shape and took the form of a circular shield. All of the bullets were blocked. The shield turned on its side horizontally and was launched at him, cutting him in half. "Stupid first year. You shouldn't have messed with me."

"What is that girl's problem?" Storm asked.

"Everythin'," said a voice. The other three turned around and saw Gigaman.

"Who're you?"

"This is Starby's roommate." Slate answered. "I don't know his name though."

"Sup. I'm Gigaman. Now, to answer your first question: she has anger management issues. I was unlucky enough to get on 'er bad side two years ago. I'm stronger for fightin' her, but damn. My HP counter was at .003; I had no idea it could get that bad."

"Who is she?" Slate asked in astonishment.

"That there is Lydia Aran; daughter of Samus Aran."

"Of course!" Slate exclaimed. "How did I not see it before? The gun is so similar to Samas' Paralyzer, but with obvious modifications to make it a killing weapon."

"How come I don't know any of these people?" Storm asked.

"Maybe because you do not study?"

"Just before our fight started," Gigaman started, "She told me that 'er mother would take her on some missions. She never liked to leave an enemy alive. A massive deviation from 'er mothers style of fightin'. She trashed the whole west wing of the girls' dorm just 'cause she didn't kill me. Girl's fuckin' evil."

"And we're letting Rel fight this monster?" Storm was getting agitated.

"No we are not." Slate unsheathed his sword.

"Good." Storm took out her weapon and put it in gun mode. Rel's body was coming together. Everytime he would come together she would attack him with the whip. Lydia was about to attack again but some shots whizzed by her face. She turned and saw Storm pointing the gun at her.

"Oh, so the stoic bitch is going to fight."

"Better stoic than crazy." Lydia turned her whip on Storm and attacked. The whip wrapped itself around, not Storm, but Slate's sword.

"Sorry," Slate said, "but I cannot let this go on any further. Though he cannot die he still feels pain. This fight is over."

"Oh? So the fairy is fighting, too? Fine, you all die!" She transformed the gun back to pistol mode. She shot at all of them, but just before they hit they were redirected into Starby's mouth. Once all of them were sucked in Starby started to glow. When the glowing stopped Starby was now a light green color and had a crown of lightning adourning his head. "Graaah! Fine! You die, too!" Lydia's gun opened up again. Just then something came from the sky and struck the ground. It was a oversized, golden key with a silver guard and a handle. "Who the hell threw that?!" She looked up to see who it was. She saw a small cloaked figure with massive, round ears. She closed her gun and holstered it. Rel holstered his guns and picked up his sword. The hooded figure threw a card to Rel and Lydia's feet. When they looked up the figure was gone. The two picked up their cards and looked at it. _'Principles' Office Now'_ Rel put the card in his pocket. Lydia ripped the card in a fit of rage and stormed off toward the dorms.

"Well that could have been worse." Slate asked. "Who was the small person?" Rel shrugged his shoulders. He looked over to where the big key landed; it had vanished.

"I think we should call it a night." Storm said. "Tomorrow's Saturday; we can meet up then. Slate, see if you can find any information of the cloaked figure."

"Got it," Slate said. "That cloak does look familiar. I will do some research on it. It should not be too hard."

"What's the card say?" Rel showed her the card. "Never mind, Slate; it's pretty obvious that the cloaked person was a school official. But who, we don't know. I guess you'll find out tonight, won't you?" Rel nodded his head. "Alright, let's meet up tomorrow, in the woods." They all nodded and headed to the dorms, save for Rel and Lydia who headed to the principles' office.

* * *

><p>Rel and Lydia were in front of the door that said 'Principles' Office'. Rel reaches for the door and is punched in the head by Lydia, which sends him flying a few feet. He walked back to the door dusting off his coat. He looked at Lydia.<p>

"I'm better…for now." Rel took what he could get and opened the door. He walked in first and was stabbed with large, black spikes that came out of the ground. "HAHAHA!" Lydia laughs.

"Take that, bastard!" said a high-pitched voice. Rel looked up and saw the owner of the voice. It was a black and white teddy bear. The right half was completely white and looked like a normal teddy bear, while the left half was completely black, had an evil smile with sharp teeth and a scary looking eye that glowed red.

"Haha!" Lydia continued to laugh. "Hello, Principle Monokuma. How are you?" She actually looked happy to see him. Rel got himself out of the spikes. He looked at his coat, which was now torn with massive holes.

"I have been good. But, just so you know, it is not I who have called you here, bastards."

"Oh great," Lydia said sarcastically. Rel could only assume it was the figure from earlier. They heard a door open from the side of the room. The person who came in was a small anthropomorphic mouse with big round ears.

"Hello again, Lydia. Hello, Rel." The mouse had an odd voice, squeaky, but deeper than you would think a mouse would have. "Monokuma, your not steering these kids down the wrong path, are you?"

"Me?" Monokuma said in face shock. "I would never. How dare you accuse me of such a thing! Why are they here?"

"Because I caught them fighting; unsupervised and without the authority of a staff member." Monokuma looked at the mouse.

"GAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laugh was so loud it could probably be herd over at the dorms. "That is it? If it were me I would punish them for not killing each other. Upupu." The mouse sighed.

"Oh, you don't know me yet, do you, Rel?" Rel shook his head. "I'm Principle Mickey Mouse. And you're the son of Dante Sparda, correct?" Rel nodded. It's been a while since I've seen your father." Rel just nodded. "Come to think of it, it's been a while since I've seen Samus, as well. How is she, Lydia?"

"She's fine." she told him without looking at him. "What do you want?"

"I called you here because you two were fighting. Lydia, you've been warned about this so many times. Was it really so hard to just…not fight?"

"Yes!" she screamed. Mickey sighed.

"And Rel; you've been here all of two days and you get into an unofficial fight. Was it really so hard to say 'no'?" Rel nodded his head. Mickey sighed again. "Oh gosh. Rel, I don't know if you know this already but the students here normally go on missions. The students are allowed to choose a team to go with them. Did you know that?" He nodded. "Do you have a team?" He nodded again. "And I can safely assume you don't have a team, do you, Lydia?"

"I don't need a team. They'd end up getting in the way and I'd have to kill them."

"I thought you would say that. Well, I'm assigning you two a mission. You will go together tomorrow 12:00 P.M. You can take your team, Rel."

"WHAT?! A MISSION?! WITH THIS HACK?! And if your team are the same people from earlier I will kill all of you!"

"Killing your teammates will result in automatic expulsion and jail time." Mickey said this as if this were nothing new. "Monokuma, please give them their mission briefings."

"Okay!" He slammed two giant portfolios on the table. The sheer size even surprised Mickey.

"The hell is this?" Lydia asked in a state of shock.

"Two thousand sheets of information. Typed in a font size of 2." He sounded as if he were proud of this.

"No." Mickey took the portfolios off of the desk. "This is your mission. Get to the natural well at this location. Shut it off from the public. It's called the 'Wishing Well'. Those who drink the water and make a wish, any wish, will have it granted, but at a price. The greater the wish the greater the price. I want you to seal it off so our people can examine it. That's all; I'll see you both tomorrow." They walked away; Lydia had her fist clenched, ready to hit something. "Destroy the west wing again and you'll be expelled," Mickey told her. That just made her more angry but she said nothing, as a silent agreement. They left to head to their dorms and prepare for their mission.

* * *

><p>The next morning Venna woke up in her room. She looked over and saw Cress, still awake, reading a book on angels. Cress saw Venna waking up.<p>

"Good morning, Venna. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thanks. So why angels?" Cress looked at her book.

"Because they're interesting."

"Okay. So, today's Saturday. What do you wanna do today?" Cress stayed silent; she held up her book. "You're not staying here all day. You can read later."

"But-But…

"Hey girls." They turned to see Nahliel standing in their window. Venna picked up her sword and hit him over the head with it (still sheathed).

"The hell are you doing here?!" Venna screamed at him.

"Ow! Damn it! I came to see if you still wanted to finish our fight. I found an angel spell that could create a separate space for us to fight."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. But it's not finished yet. The only problem is that once I make the space things can still enter and exit. I need a spell that can keep us in once we enter and keep people out so they don't get hurt."

"So where do you get that spell?" He looked over at Cress.

"Wh-what?" she asked, sheepishly.

"Your mother is the Good Witch, Glinda, right?" Nahliel asked.

"Y-yes. She is."

"Could I ask you to use your powers to create a barrier around the space I make?"

"O-o-okay," she said, blushing. "But I don't have a spell on hand. I'll have to look for one."

"That's not a problem," Venna said. "Let's go look in the library. There's bound to be one that fits our situation." Venna heard her phone go off and looked at it. She had a received a message from Rel. "Oh hey, Rel just texted me."

"The pipsqueak's still alive?" Nahliel asked, jokingly. Venna still hit him with her sword.

"I didn't know you had a phone," Cress said.

"I forgot I had a phone. He wants me to meet him over by the end of town."

"I'm going to," said Nahliel. "I wanna see the kid again. You gonna come, Cress?"

"S-sure."

"Great," Venna said. "Let's go as soon as I get dressed."

* * *

><p>Venna, Cress, and Nahliel were headed to the edge of the Village of Book End. They saw Rel and his friends (and Lydia). Venna and Nahliel went up first. Rel was shocked to see Nahliel here and couldn't help but put on a smile.<p>

"Sup, Pipsqueak? Haven't seen you in a while. How's it been?" Rel shrugged his shoulders. "And who are these ladies?" He looked at the girls and then looked to Rel for an answer. Rel gave a thumbs up to Storm; he stuck his tongue out at Lydia.

"THE FEELING'S MUTUAL!" She turned away from him. "Are we going yet or not?"

"It's a shame," said Nahliel. "I would love to have gotten more acquainted with you." He took her face gently and stared into her eyes. Her legs started to turn to jelly; her heart beat was speeding up. She swatted his hand away and turned away. "So you guys are Rel's friends. Take care of the tyke. He's a delicate baby." He started to pat Rel on the head. Rel bit his hand. "OW! You little devil."

"So what's up."

Rel signed: "I'm going on a mission and I wanted you to see me off."

"I didn't know they sent you on missions? Well, just be careful. Do your best. Mom and Lady would be proud of you." The two hugged for a second. Rel turned to Nahliel; they grabbed each other's forearm.

"You be careful out there, okay, Pipsqueak? And put that sword to use. Those guns, too." Rel nodded. "Oh, and when you get back we should practice again. Hope you're not rusty." Rel nodded again. He picked up Starby and placed him on his head and they headed toward the woods.

They were walking through the woods to head back to the other side of the bridge.

"You have such a caring sister," Slate said.

"I wonder if my siblings would be this nice if I had any," Storm said.

"Blah blah blah. We get it; enough with the family thing and lets hurry to our mission." They actually picked up the pace.

"Who was the other guy?" Storm asked Rel signed.

"It was your brother? I did not know you had a brother." Slate translated.

"I didn't know you could understand sign language," Storm said, dumbfounded.

"Of course. In Hyrule there are races that do not speak the same language, but sign is a universal form of communication, so it is practically a must to learn sign." As they walked Rel caught a glimps of red off the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Cerise running in the opposite direction. She saw him, too. He gave a wave goodbye to her and continued on. She stopped and stood still for a second. She then ran in the direction they were heading. When she saw them again they were across the bridge. Rel turned his head and waved again, walking into the forest on his side, leaving the girl on her side.

Rel and the others met up with Mickey and Monokuma, ready for their mission.

"Now remember: the mission is to seal off the well, and make sure no other civilians drink from the well," Mickey told them.

"Even if you have to kill them," Monokuma said.

"Not kill. But if force is necessary…" They all nodded. "This mission shouldn't take long. Here, take this Star Shard. I believe I've got it working right. It should take you to your destination. Good luck."

"Happy tears."

"Don't you mean 'trails'?"

"Nope." Mickey sighed. The Star Shard Mickey gave them started to glow. They were enveloped in a light-blue light and shot up into the sky.

* * *

><p>A blue light landed and from the light came Rel, Starby, Storm, Slate, and Lydia. Once their eyes adjusted from the blue light they stared at their destination; a giant cave with stalactites hanging from the mouth of the cave.<p>

"Let's go in," Lydia said.

"Wait," Storm protested. "The mission is to seal it off, not go sightseeing."

"The mission was also to keep idiots from drinking the well water. We need to go in there and make sure people aren't in there." Storm didn't say anything. "Let's go, stupid bitch." She walked in.

"I really don't like her," Storm said, following anyway.

"You will just have to bear it," Slate told her. They all followed.

* * *

><p>Cerise walked back to town, her pet had a dire wolf, Carmine, at her side, looking concerned for her.<p>

_That wave felt so odd,_ she thought to herself. _It felt like he was saying goodbye. Goodbye, as in, forever. I don't want to say goodbye forever. Wait…why don't I? Why is this bothering me so much?_ She snapped out of her train of thought when she heard loud chanting coming from her right. She headed that direction and found Venna, Cress, and Nahliel in a clearing in the forest. Nahliel was chanting something she couldn't understand. "Hey, Venna, Cress." They turned to see Cerise, save for Nahliel, who was concentrating on the spell.

"Hey, Cerise," Venna said.

"What's going on? And isn't that the new security guard?"

"Yeah. He's my older brother, so-to-say. We never finished a fight we had a while back so we're gonna do it now."

"There," Nahliel said. "The other space has been created." They all looked at a giant dome that had a gold tint to it. "All I need you to do is make the barrier, Cress."

"O-okay. Both of you step inside the dome." Venna and Nahliel stepped inside the dome. Cress started to circle the dome, placing salt around the border of the dome. "Okay, the barrier is complete."

"All you did was put salt around the thing."

"Yes. Salt keeps in spirits. Both of you have the blood of spiritual entities. The seal can only be undone from the outside, but students aren't dumb enough to enter the battle zone (I hope) and animals instinctually know not to go near danger. You'll be fine.

"Cool," Venna and Nahliel said at the same time. They walked to opposite ends of the dome. They waited a short bit; the next thing heard was the sound of metal clanging together. It was loud; Cerise felt like her ears were going to bleed. The blades clanged again and they stopped moving; the tips of each of their blades were pointing at each other's neck. Cress and Cerise stared at Nahliel's blade. It was a mid-sized sword that shined like the rays of the sun. Something seemed off about the sword.

"It's been a while since I've seen Excaliburn," Venna said. "Sword's as sharp as ever. As hot as ever, too."

"Thanks. Actually, it got hotter."

"Really? By how many degrees?"

"You'll see." He trust his sword and so did she; they both dodged. They jumped away from each other. "It's been a while since I've had a good fight. "Why don't you show me those Summoned Swords. Last I saw you, you couldn't produce half of one." Venna snapped her fingers and 20 blue swords of light were hovering above her, pointed at Nahliel. "That's new." The swords flew at him. He cut each of them in half as they came. He thrust his sword and a light beam shot out of his blade. In response she snapped her fingers and created a wall of Summoned Swords to act as a shield. "I haven't been slacking either."

"I can tell." The swords that acted as a shield turned and launched at Nahliel. Cerise was so entranced by the fight, but she turned her head and saw Cress taking notes on the fight. She looked around and saw Maddie walking up.

"Hey Cerise!" she said.

"Hey Maddie," Cerise replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the big dome and decided to come over. It looked tea-riffic and I was right hey is that Cress and Nahliel?"

"Y-yes. Is that really the only reason you came?"

"Yes. Oh, I also told everybody to follow."

"How many people is everybody?" Cerise looked and saw more people coming to see the fight. "Maddie, why?"

"Shouldn't everyone see a great display, whatever it may be?"

"No, no they shouldn't." One girl walked up to Cress. She tapped her shoulder, Cress jumped in surprise and set her note pad on fire.

"Aw," Cress said.

"I'm sorry." Cress turned around to see Nina standing behind her.

"O-oh, hey, Nina. It's fine." She reached in her bag and pulled out another notepad.

"That's prepared. So what's going on?"

"A fight's going on in the dome."

"And where's Venna?" She pointed to the dome. "How'd she get in there?"

"I put her in there using a spell."

"And who is she fighting?"

"Nahliel."

"Does she have Yamato with her?"

"Yes. How did you know about the sword?"

"I've always admired the Demon Lord Sparda. He fought his own kind for the sake of others. He fought for them even though they were different than him. He's my hero. So I know almost everything about him. I know about the demon weapons he passed down to his kids, the demon arms, everything that I could. It surprised me when I found out Dante had kids." Just then Venna and Nahliel zoomed past the audience. Cress saw a look of excitement on Nina's face; how entranced she was by the battle; it worried Cress. Venna snapped her fingers and made a Summoned Sword. She jumped ontop of it and rode it like a skateboard. The speed at which the Summoned Sword took her caught Nahliel off guard multiple times as she attacked him from all directions. She was starting to get the upper hand, until she noticed Nina watching the fight. She could see her eyes filled with wonder and excitement; it made her heart flutter. She slowed down a bit and that gave Nahliel his chance. He brought Excaliburn up and cut the Summoned Sword in half. Venna flipped and flew straight into the barrier on her back. After she fell to the ground she sat up; she turned around and had the tip of Excaliburn at her throat.

"What the hell happened?" Nahliel asked. Venna kept silent. "You're better than that. I don't think I've ever seen you get distracted by anything. So what happened?" Still she kept silent. He shifted his eyes to see Cress. He didn't think she caused the distraction, then he noticed the girl standing behind Cress. "Is it the girl in the blue?" Venna had a pained look on her face. "Yeah, I thought so. So you finally found someone you want to be with, eh? She doesn't know how you feel does she?"

"No."

"Dude, that's one of the oldest love clichés ever."

"Yeah, but it's true, oddly enough. I swear, you're the last person I would have wanted to get wind of this."

"Are you sure you love her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just that; are you sure you love her? It's probably just infatuation. Plus, you don't even know whether she likes you back, or even if you have a chance."

"I know. And whether I really do love her: I don't know. But I have to try. My feelings would be pointless if I didn't at least try." There was a slight pause.

"I'm proud of you, Venna. You've turned into a fine young woman. Now all you have to do is confess it to her."

"And that's hard. But not as hard as this." She snapped her fingers and multiple Summoned Swords came and stabbed him in the back; as well she cut off the hand that was holding Excaliburn. She moved away from him.

"Oh, so you want to make me angry?" Nahliel started to glow with a golden aura that seemed dark and full of malice.

"It's not like I can't take it." She started to glow with a dark blue aura. They charged at each other and continued to clash swords.

* * *

><p>Rel and his team were still walking through the cave. The walls, celling, and floor were littered with stones that gave off a blue light.<p>

"GOD DANM IT! Lydia screamed. "HOW LONG IS THIS WALK TO THE FUCKING WELL?!"

"I would advise you to keep your voice down, lest we attract unwanted attention," Slate told her.

"Like who, Satin? He'll get his ass whooped! And besides, don't we want to know if someone is in here? I would think that was the whole point." They continued to walk when they finally came across a giant well in the cave. The room in which the well was in had more blue lights in it than the rest of the cave, which gave the pool of water a blue glow. They stared at it in awe.

"Well," said Storm, "this is it. Let's quarantine it."

"Po," Starby spouted in agreement. Just before they started to set up the quarantine Rel walked up to it. He looked down at the clear water for a moment. He then knelt down and drank some of the water, putting his entire team in shock.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Lydia screamed at him. "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP PEOPLE _FROM_ DRINKING IT, YOU KNOW?!" He put his finger in front of her telling her to be quiet; he then opened his mouth as if he were going to speak. Slate, Storm, and Starby looked on in anticipation. Nothing. "I don't get it. What the hell did I miss?"

"Rel is mute," Storm told her.

"What, for real?"

"No, for fake?"

"Don't toy with me, bitch."

"Yes, Rel is mute," Slate said, moving the conversation further. "Rel, before you drank the water, was the wish you made to be able to speak?" Rel nodded. "Then it is odd that you are not speaking. Did you give up anything?" Rel shook his head. "That is very odd."

"If this well isn't granting peoples wishes then what is?" Lydia asked. Just then they herd footsteps coming from the path they had just taken. What walked into the room was…nothing. They were all confused that nothing came out, even though footsteps were clearly audible.

"I know that sword anywhere," said a voice, full of laughter, "and that coat, and that hair; If it isn't 'Devil Boy'!" They all turned around to see a clown. He wore a dark purple jesters uniform and hat with bells that looked like skulls. He had sickly pale skin and an elongated nose; his nails were long and blood red and he held a brass scepter with a transparent green stone at the top. He had his arm around Rel. "You seem smaller than I remember. Are you getting old, Devil Boy?" Lydia pointed her gun in the clown's nose and it bent.

"Alright, who the hell are you and how did you get in?" she asked.

"My name is Jester. I'm a clown. I just waltzed right in." He started to do a waltz. Lydia started shooting at him. He dodged all of her shots, fearful but laughing at the same time. When she stopped shooting he started to fan himself with his scepter.

"I want you out of here. Now."

"Aw. But I wanna talk to Devil Boy some more." Again he appeared next to Rel. "So how've ya been? How's Lady doing?" Rel gave him a thumbs up. "Wait. You're not Devil Boy. You don't talk like him, or at all. Who are you?" Rel signed. "DEVIL BOY HAD A SON?! GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Rel." He turned to Slate. "Do you know this…man?" Rel shook his head. "Then why are you not kicking him out, as is your job." Rel signed. Slate smacked his hand against his face.

"What did he say?" Storm asked.

"He likes clowns."

"Really?"

"I like you so much better than Devil Boy," said Jester. "You and me, we're like two peas in a pod of comedy. I'm the clown and you're the mime. We're like yin and yang." Jester turned black and white like Monokuma. Rel gave a silent laugh. Jester mimicked his silent laugh and Rel laughed harder. Rel finally caught his breath and started to push Jester out of the cave. "Wait, what are you doing?"

Rel signed: "I like clowns, and I like you. That's why I'm getting you out of here so everyone else doesn't kill you. I don't want you dead."

"You're such a kind hearted boy." Jester started to cry. "But I'm here on business, and it involves you, kid. I'm here to grant your wish." The room fell silent. "What?" Rel looked back at Slate; he nodded.

Rel signed: "Sorry, Jester. As much as it pains me to do this, I'm going to have to place you under arrest. You're the one who's been luring people here to grant wishes for a price. The others and I have been ordered to stop the cause…and that's you."

"I see. But I can't let that happen. How about this: let's have a fight. All of you versus me. If you win you complete your job AND I'll throw in something for each of you, free of charge. If I win, I get to keep doing what I'm doing, you and your whole 'company' or whatever leaves me alone forever, and I get to keep you, Devil Kid. Deal?" Rel nodded.

"WE DIDN'T ALL AGREE, ASSHAT!" Lydia screamed at him.

"I'm willing to take that gamble," Storm said.

"As am I," said Slate. "It has been irritating that I still have not been in a real fight. Let's go." Starby made a loud popping noise.

"You're all insane," Lydia told them. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to kill something. Ah what the hell, let's fight." She had a devilish smile on her face.

"Ooo, I like her," Jester said. Rel and Slate unsheathed their swords, Storm unfolded hers and Lydia got her gun out. Starby was just waiting for something to suck in. "Let's get this show on the-" before he could finish his sentence Lydia was already in front him, the barrel of the gun open and the plasma in a straight form. She swung the gun and decapitated him.

"There, the job is done. Let's scrape up his dead body and beat it." Rel looked at the dead body, disappointed and teary eyed. "Oh get over it. He was the enemy; he even said 'let's fight'. It's his loss."

"Nice try, blondie. It really is going to take more than that to take me down." They all looked at the decapitated body that wasn't there anymore. "Up here, children." They looked to the roof of the cave and saw Jester standing upsidedown on the roof. "You're going to have to try a lot better than that to take me down."

"The hell?"

"You're supposed to be dead," Storm said.

"Supposed to be," Jester told them, "but I'm not. Maybe you should try again. I'll even come down to make it easy for you."

"No need." Slate unsheathed his sword. he got into position. "SKYWARD SLASH!" He swung his sword three times. The ground around Jester was cut in a triangle. It came crashing down along with Jester.

"What was that?" Storm asked.

"A meer immitation of the real thing."

"Nice shot kid," Jester said from the rubble. "But you're gonna need to do better." Jester waved his wand and a portal opened above his head. Giant circus balls flew from the portal at them. Storm folded her sword into gun mode and shot all of the circus balls. Out of one of the circus balls came a fire blast. Once it got close enough Starby sucked in the blast and started to glow. When the glowing stopped it had on a crown of fire. Starby shot fire blasts at Jester and set him on fire. Storm shot some fire blasts at Jester as well. "It's getting a little warm in here isn't it?" He started fanning himself with his wand. Rel jumped up in the air and came down, sword drawn, with a downward slash."Whoa whoa whoa!" Jester put his wand up to block the on coming attack. "You could hurt someone with that, Devil Kid." Storm, Slate, and Lydia got behind Jester and all slashed him in the back. "Smart kids. That would have worked on any other opponent." Rel kicked off of the wand and did a back flip. He thrust his sword at Jester. He bent backwards to dodge. Starby got under him; it charged up a fire fist and punched him in the back of the head. He flew up and crashed into the celling. "You kids are really smart. But you should quit. I'm not gonna lose." He took his head out of the celling. He swirld his wand and from the ground came spikes. They all dodged, except for Rel, who got stabbed through the stomach.

"God damnit, he's annoying!" Lydia screamed.

"How do we take him down?" Storm asked.

"I am trying to figure it out," Slate said. "I cannot find a way to defeat him. From what I can see he can take any hit and just keep going. What can we do?" Rel sheathed his sword and took out his guns and started shooting; his shots were like a turrent machine gun. Jester spun his wand and put up a field to block the gun fire.

"OOPO!" Starby shouted. It turned to Slate and started pointing at Rel and then at Jester. Slate looked on for a while.

"What's the gumball trying to say?" Lydia asked.

"OF COURSE!" Slate shouted. "Rel, follow suit!" Rel nodded. "Storm, Starby, take down that field." Storm pointed her gun at Jester; Starby stood over the barrel of the gun. She shot an air blast and launched Sarby at Jester. Starby charged up and turned into a fireball. It crashed into the force field and destroyed it. "Lydia get his wand." Lydia opened up the barrel of her gun and turned it into a whip. She threw it and caught grabbed the wand. She pulled the trigger. The whip sent out an electric shock.

"Owowowow!" He let go of the wand due to the sudden shock.

"Rel, go!" Rel broke the spike stuck in his stomach and removed it. he holstered his guns and jumped in the air toward Jester. He unsheathed his sword and slashed him diagonally. Jester spit up blood; he didn't regenerate.

"Nice shot, Devil Kid." Jester fell from the sky; Rel landed on his feet.

"You were right, Starby." They all turned toward Slate. "It was odd how he took all of our attacks but would try to avoid Rel's attacks. His weakness is Rel's weapons. Though I do not know why."

"It's because his weapons are demon weapons." They all looked at Jester. "I, being a demon, have a natural weakness to demon-based weapons than your human-based weapons."

"Why are you still alive?" Lydia asked.

"Or do you not want your prizes for beating me?" He twirled his index finger and something popped infront of everyone. In front of Storm was a white liquid in a small glass bottle. In front of slate was a metallic feather. In front of Lydia was a blaster type device. Starby got a small globe of light green light. And for Rel: two Blood Roses. "That'll make sense in the future, Devil Kid. Green kid, if you can forge that with your sword it will instatnly become twice as strong; twice as heavy, too. Pink-hair, that's a special ice potion. Put a drop on your sword and it will gain an ice boost. Drink the rest and you can have the power to use that blizard ability. Remember, it costs magic to use, so be carfull and smart; maybe work up your magic powers. Gumball, that there is an orb that-" before he could finish Starby ate it. "Actually, yeah. That's what you're supposed to do with it. Now you have the permenant use of one of your transormations; the plasma one, I think. Just will it and you'll transform. Blondie, you already know what that is. It's the original one. And Devil Kid, that'll come in handy in the future, trust me."

"Why _are_ you doing this for us?" Slate asked. Just then a darkness started to form at Jesters foot and was working its way up.

"'Cause I'm dying, kid. Pluse, I've got nothing against you. Also, one more thing: be carefull from here on out. I'm not comepletely sure, but you could have attracted the attention of some pretty nasty people." The darkness was up to his stomach. Rel started to sign but couldn't. "Aw, don't beat yourself up over it, Devil Kid. It ain't your fault; I was gonna die anyway, wheather you showed up or not. Only difference is I could warn you kids. What are your names?"

"I am Slate."

"Lydia."

"I'm Storm and this is Starby."

"Po po."

Rel signed: "I'm Rel."

"Good," Jester said. "I'll remember those." He gave them one final smile. "Let's laugh again sometime." Jesters body was covered in the darkness. Instantly his body popped into little spores of darkness which soon dissapeared.

"Let us contact Principle Mickey and Principle Monokuma now," Slate said.

"It's about time." Lydia said. They all left the cave, but before they did Rel picked something up. It was Jester's wand. Rel instantly thought it was a Devil Arms. He kept it with him.

* * *

><p>Venna and Nahliel were staring each other down. Their blades at the ready. They charged at each other. They passed each other and slashed. Now they stood, the audiance waited to see who would fall first. They waited. Finally...they both stood up straight and sheathed their swords.<p>

"I quit," they said in tandom. The audiance was in shock.

"You can take the field down now, Cress!" Venna shouted to Cress. Cress put her foot over the salt and rubbed some away, breaking the spell, causing the space to dissapate. Soon, an audiance surrounded them. "I keep forgeting how many people go to this school." The first person who went up to them was Maddie.

"That was so HEXALENT! Why did you stop?"

"It was to even," Nahliel told her. "There was never gonna be a winner if that went on. And, I got board. I'm not spending my night here when I could be crusing the town."

"That was a great fight you had, Venna," Cress said.

"Thanks, Cress." Nina walked up to Venna.

"That battle was perfect," she told Venna. "I can't believe I got to see Yamato put to use."

"O-oh, yeah, thanks." Venna was nervous, being praised like this by Nina.

"I could never have imagined you to be such a good swordsman."

"Yeah, well, I learned from my father how my uncle Virgil fought. I knew the sword accepted me when I could the Summoned Sword technique."

"That's so-"

"Nina!" They turned to see Lisa walking up to them. "Stop running off, will you? And be carefull, they have weapons."

"Do you not trust us?" Venna asked.

"No, actually, I don't. Come on, Nina." Lisa grabbed her sisters hand.

"Okay, Lisa. I'll see you later, Venna, Cress." She waved to the two. Venna waved back and sighed.

"Why does her sister have to be so rude?"

"Who knows," Nahliel said. "Alright everyone! Now that its over you can all head back to town now!" The croud disspersed.

"Come on, Cress. Let's head back to the dorm. You can go back to reading your book."

"Yay," Cress said, with silent enthusiasm.

"Later, Maddie, Cerise."

"Bye bye," Maddie said.

"Later," Cerise said. "You head back to town, Maddie. I'm gonna go for a walk."

"But it's almost nightfall. I'll stay with you."

"NO! Ah...no, it's fine, really. I'll be okay. I'll see you later. Good night."

"Well alrighty. Good night, Cerise." Maddie skipped on back to town. Cerise headed farther into the woods. She headed back toward the bridge.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen. Rel and his team had finished their mission and were back home. Everyone else was in their dorm rooms. Rel went out for the night. He stared at the wand that was left behind. He also looked at the two Blood Roses that Jester gave him. He had no idea why though. He gave up for now and put them in his pocket. The thing about Blood Roses is that they are stronger than other flowers. He looked out to the forest and wondered. He took out the wand and tried to summon something. After some intense consentration the thing he wanted poofed in front of him: some paint cans. He picked up the paint cans and headed to the forest. He walked through the forest and finally ended up at his destination, the bridge. On the other side he saw, Cerise, sitting on the edge of the chasam, petting a wolf that had gone to sleep. She looks up and see's Rel standing on the other side. She get's up and runs across the bridge to greet him.<p>

"Hey," she says. Rel nodded. "So, what happened? I thought I wouldn't see you again. I mean...you made it look like you were leaving forever after...and...I thought...I would lose a...a friend."

Rel signed: "I was on a mission."

"I'm sorry, I don't know sign language." Rel picked up a stick.

Rel wrote: "I was on a mission."

"Are you deff?"

Rel wrote: "No. Mute."

"So what are you doing here?" Rel held up the paint cans and pointed to the bridge.

Rel wrote: "What are you doing here?"

"Ah...well...I'm just here on whim. I just thought it would be nice to see the thing that put my whole school in a tizzy. Can I help?" Rel looked at her for a second, then nodded. "Cool." Rel opened up the paint cans. He handed Cerise a paint brush and they started painting the bridge. They painted the guard rail red and the platfrorm was turquoise blue. Finally they finished painting the bridge. "Well, wasn't that fun?" Rel nodded. "So why did you decide to paint the bridge?"

Rel wrote: "So a connection can be forged between the two schools. I guess the paint would symbolize the relationship between the two schools is so strong it's visible. Also, if anyone does get here trying to get to the other side I don't want them trying some stupid way and get themselves killed. All because an invisible bridge was right next to them."

"How did you know that the bridge was there?"

Rel wrote: "I saw some leaves sitting in the middle of the air and thought it was beyond odd, unless something was holding it up."

"I guess that makes sense." Rel stood up. "Where are you going?" He pointed over to his side of the chasam. "Oh...okay. Hey maybe...we can...hang out some other time?" Rel nodded. "Oh, cool. I guess I'll see you later." Rel nodded and gave her a big smile. It made her smile. Instead of using the bridge Rel did a back flip over the chasam and landed on the other side. "Wow. That's very impressive and impossible." Rel waved and gave her one last smile, and so did she.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter three. Wow, that was long. If you finished this chapter then you can go eat your favorite snack. Go ahead, you deserve it. Anyway, Jester is the same Jester from <strong>_Devil May Cry 3_. **Yeah, I brought him back, only to kill him (damn it). For those of you who don't know what Lydia got...good. Don't hate me because "that's not how Kirby's powers work". This is a new generation. The old generation worked hard so the new generation can surpass them. In the future this generation will do the same, and so on and so forth. The same goes for real life. Your parents generation worked hard for you; you should appriciate it, accept it. Don't shit on the thing that your predecessors fought and died for, what they worked for. It's disgraceful. What will happen to the future generations. They'll grow up with nothing and you'll say "I'm working as hard as I can" when in reality you could have had all of what you wanted and what your kids wanted and if you tried harder when you were younger. That's the simple, blatent truth about it. Don't whine and complaine about the results if you didn't put forth the effort. You only get out what you put in. I've ranted long enough. That was the message for this authors note. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want to send in OCs send them in and I'll see what I can do. Don't forget to review. Flames are welcomed, I don't get burned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people who are reading my story. This chapter is relativly slow; as in it's not as action packed. So yeah; disclaimer, disclamer; everyone all OC's are mine save for Nahliel. Have fun.**

* * *

><p><em>Tale 4: Name<em>

One week had passed since Rel and the others had completed their mission. The well was sealed off and GCA now had the well under quarantine. Mickey was walking towards the well. They were greeted by one of the researchers.

"Good morning, sir," the researcher said.

"And a good morning to you, too," Mickey told him. "So, did you find anything?"

"Well, sir, just as was in Lydia's report of the mission, there's nothing special about the lake."

"Did you check for any magical residue?"

"Yes we did, sir; still nothing."

"We'll who's sensing for it?"

"She's over by the well sir. She believes she can find something." Mickey walks over to the lake to see the one searching for magical residue. The woman turned around to see the mouse.

"Mickey!" the woman said in a formal voice. "It's been ages; how are you?"

"I'm doing well, Zelda. And yourself?" The two hugged, as they have not seen each other in so long.

"Fine, thank you. Tell me, how is my boy doing?"

"Slate? A little over a week in and his teachers love him."

"Ahh, that's my boy," she said, dotting over her son. "He takes after his father. He's such a good child."

"Zelda?"

"Aha, forgive me. I never knew how much I wanted a child until I had one. He's just made me so proud. That must be how you feel every time a student graduates."

"It is. So, any leads?"

"No. Whoever those people that Jester mentioned to the kids are is beyond me. 'They' seem to have no connection to the well other than Jester, so there's no way to track 'them' down. *sigh* This is more complicated than it needs to be. Is there any way you can get another magic user here to help?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Mickey. You should head back to the school. I don't trust that bear alone with the students."

"I know, but remember, he's been a huge help for a while now. Though slight, he's given us an advantage over the villains."

"He was a villain, Mickey."

"So was Shadow the Hedgehog." There was a silence. "I'll try to get some more magic users to see if that will help. Don't over exert yourself, okay?"

"Yes, I understand. Thank you, again." Zelda went back to work; Mickey turned and left ready to head back to the school.

* * *

><p>Rel, Slate, Storm, and Starby were waiting in Angeal's class, talking before class started. Angeal walked in the room and everyone went silent.<p>

"Students," he said, "I'm not going to kill you for talking. Now, a week has passed since you all joined this school. I've got a few announcements to tell you. First: every one of you has a schedule change. These will be your classes for the rest of the year or until you have been changed again. Everyone come up and find your name." They all walked to the front of the room and picked up their new schedules. Rel and Starby met back up with Slate and Storm.

"What classes did you get, Rel?" Slate asked. Rel showed him his classes. "You are in Professor Genesis' class for first period?"

"What's the problem with that?" Storm asked.

"Professor Genesis teaches A.P. Literature." Rel nodded. "I did not know you were in an A.P. class." Rel just nodded. He pointed to Slate's paper. Slate turned it around so they all could see.

"Why are all of your classes A.P.?!" Storm said in astonishment.

"That happens when you study, Storm." Storm and Starby looked at their schedule sheets in disappointment as none of their classes were of a higher difficulty level.

"Now that you've talked amongst your friends about classes," Angeal continued, "the next announcement is that the mission system is now open for freshmen. There is a station over by the entrance of the school where you can get your missions. Underclassmen must have teammates; a team of at least four people. Only upperclassmen may go on missions alone. So choose your team wisely. That's all for the announcements. Your new classes will begin on Monday. Take tomorrow to find your classes or sign up for a mission. You can't go on missions during class hours, unless your mission overlaps your school hours. With that said enjoy the rest of class as a free day." Rel decided to do some homework from Genesis' class. He just then got a thought. He wrote down his thought for his friends to read.

Rel wrote: "Hey, since we're a team now can we make a team name?" They looked at him, confused.

"Is that really the main concern? The one thing going through your mind; not what Jester had mentioned a week ago, but this?" Rel nodded.

"We'll think about it," Storm told him. Rel knew that means 'no'.

* * *

><p>It's lunch time at Ever After High. Cerise is sitting at a table by herself. As she eats she's reading a book on sign language.<p>

"Man, this is hard." She continued to read the book.

"Hey, Cerise," said a voice. She looked up to see her friend and roommate. She had dark brown hair and black, wooden skin. She wore a predominantly purple dress with (oddly enough) suspenders.

"Hey, Cedar. How are you?"

"I'm good. So what're you doing?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Why are you reading a book on sign language?"

"I…just thought…it would be an interesting thing to learn."

"Okay then. So how do you think you did on the pacer test in grimmnastics?"

"That was easy."

"Really? How'd you do it?"

"I…guess I'm just in shape?"

"I'm sure 'he' would like that?"

"I wonder if he would."

"AHA!"

"W-what?"

"So? Who's 'he'?"

"I didn't mention a 'he', you did."

"But you didn't deny a 'he's' existence. I know you do some things on whim but learning sign language just seems out there. So why are you learning sign language? Who is 'he'?"

"*sigh* 'He' is the kid from the bridge last week."

"Which one, the blond one in green or the white-haired one in red with the _giant_ sword?"

"The one with white-hair."

"And you like him?"

"NO! No, nothing like that. He's just…I don't know. He's nice, charming, I sense a childish side to him. But I don't like him like that."

"Have you even met him?"

"Yeah. Last we met was a week ago, Saturday."

"Okay, so what's his name?"

"…I don't know."  
>"What?"<p>

"I don't know his name."

"How do you not know his name?!"

"I don't know! Somehow I never asked."

"Oh boy. How about we go over to him after school? He's on the other side of that bridge, right?"

"Yeah, let's do that." They waited till the end of school and then the two left school grounds.

"Hey! Where are you two headed?" They turned around and saw Nahliel standing there, his sword on his shoulder.

"Uh…we were headed to see your brother," Cerise told him.

"Oh, you know the pipsqueak?"

"Yeah, we're friends, I think."

"Oh, okay. Tell him this we need to practice this Sunday."

"Oh, okay-"

"Wait," Cedar said. "This isn't the same type of 'practice' that you and the girl in the blue coat had, is it?" He looked at her.

"Me? Fight the kid? GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE!" They looked at him, confused.

"But," Cerise continued, "since you two are brothers could you tell us what his name is?" There was silence.

"Nah. I don't feel like it."

"What!?" they shouted in unison.

"Besides, if I tell you you won't go over and tell him about practice. Also, it gives you more of a reason to do something if it's for your own benefit."

"We'll just go ask Venna," Cerise said.

"NO, no no no no no no. She's sleeping in today. When she sleeps in she can sleep all day. And it's not the best thing to wake her. I wouldn't even wake her up, too much trouble. Thank God I already warned Cress. Just go over and ask him."

"Fine. Come on, Cedar. Good bye, Nahliel." They walked toward the forest.

"See ya, ladies." He bowed and then walked away.

* * *

><p>Rel was wandering around school, looking for his science class while thinking of a name for their team. He wanted them to be referred to as something. It had to be a good name; nothing cheesy, and no using their names. Finally, he found the class he was looking for. He walked in to meet his teacher. He saw a man with short, brown hair; he wore a blue business suit. The man was sitting in his chair, reading about the Smash Brothers. He noticed Rel walking into the room.<p>

"Ah, hello. Please, do come in." Rel walked in. "So, why have you come. Do you have a problem that needs to be resloved." Rel shook his head and showed him his schedule. "Oh, you're going around finding your classes. That's perfectly fine." The man looked at Rel's schedule. "Well, I guess i'm you science teacher. I'm Mr. Douglas Jay. It's nice to meet you..." he looked on the schedule sheet, "Rel Sparda? Dante's son?" Rel nodded. "I've meet your father before. A lot of people who teach at the school know your father." Rel just nodded. "He's been in the demon world for a while now, has he not?" Rel nodded. "And he still hasn't returned?" Rel shook his head. "I see. well knowing Dante he'll show up when we least expect it, just to be the center of attention. You don't speek much, do you?"

Rel signed: "I don't speek at all."

"I see. Well, you're lucky next to all of the teachers here are multi-ligual; that does include sign language. I'll be your advisment teacher, so if you have an trouble or need help you can always come to me." He gave Rel a thumbs up. Rel smiled and gave him one, too. "Do you have any extracaricular activities planed out?"

Rel signed: "Sword-play, gunmanship, hand-to-hand combat-"

"Do you have any that isn't violent? Do you play instruments?"

Rel signed: "I'm gonna see if I can join the orchestra here. I play the cello."

"Really? Well that's a beautifu instrument to take up. But we don't have an orchestra program at this school." Rel looked disappointed. "But you don't need an orchestra to keep playing. How long have you been playing?"

Rel signed: "I've been playing for years now. I don't think I can give you an exact ammount of time."

"Oh that's fine. I believe I've taken enough of your time. You can run along now, go check out your other classes, hang out with your friends." Rel nodded. He waved and left the classroom. Mr. Jay went back to his read.

* * *

><p>Cerise led Cedar to the bridge.<p>

"Wow," Cedar said. "When was it painted?"

"Last week. I helped that kid paint it. That was the last time I saw him."

"Are you sure you don't like him?"

"Yes, I'm sure." They crossed the bridge and continued through the forest until they made it to Rel's school: Game Central Academy. It was a massive academy town; everyone walking around looked to be a student. They looked to their right and saw a giant coliseum. They could hear the sound of cheering coming from it. They saw shops and stores in the area as well: weapon shops, food stores, parts for vehicles, pet stores, and so on.

"Wow. This place is crazy." They looked over and saw another store. It was surrounded by people.

"LIMMITED TIME!" screamed the salesman. "ONLY LIMITED TICKETS FOR THE NEXT _SUPER SMASH BROTHERS _TORNAMANT!"

"What's the Super Smash Brothers?" Cedar asked.

"I don't know," Cerise said "Oh hey, I got a message from my mother. I wonder if she knows." Just then someone bumped into her. She dropped her phone and it fell on the person's sword that was strapped to his side. Her phone was cut in half on contact. "My phone!" She looked up at the man, her eyes changed yellow and looked like that of an animal. "You broke my mirror phone!" The man looked down at her. His pale eyes pierced her soul like knives though flesh. His ash-colored skin made him seem as if he were a ghost (a ghost with muscles upon muscles). Cerise's eye's turned back to normal as she looked onto the big man. "On second thought, it was my fault and I apologize." The man looked down at the phone, cut in half by his blades. He grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey! Don't hurt her!" Cedar screamed at him. He opened up her hand and handed her something.

"I'm sorry about your phone. This is probably not enough to pay for it, but I hope it helps." Cerise and Cedar look to see what the man put in her hand. It was five gold coins. They looked at it in astonishment. They then looked back at him.

"Uh…uh…thank you, sir," Cerise told him.

"You speak so formally to one who is your age?"

"Wait, YOU'RE OUR AGE?!" they shouted in unison.

"But you're so tall…and muscular," Cedar told him.

"I must be if I aim to surpass the Gods. Good bye now." He turned around and headed in the direction of the man screaming about some tournament.

"Oh, wait a second," Cerise said. He turned around to face the girls. "What's your name?"

"I am Zeno; son of Kratos."

"I'm Cedar Wood; daughter of Pinocchio.

"And I'm Cerise Hood; daughter of Red Riding Hood."

"I see," Zeno said. "Something tells me we will meet again. But in order for that to happen, we must part ways. Good bye."

"One more thing," Cerise said. "Do you know a kid in a red trench coat?"

"No."

"Oh, okay then. Have a good day."

"You as well." The girls turned and left to wander looking for Rel. "Hmm, actually, they may have been talking about that son of the demon slayer. I'll deal with him in time." The girls were making their way toward the school that towered over the rest of the town.

"How have we not seen this place from Ever After High?" Cedar questioned.

"I don't know. But let's keep moving." They wandered around the school. They met people who knew who they were talking about, but no one knew his name.

* * *

><p>Rel made his way to his dorm room. When he got there there was a package sitting in front of the door. He opened the package and saw a cello case ̶ his cello case. He put the box in his room and took the cello with him to find a music room. He finally found an empty one. He went inside the room and closed the door. He made sure that no one was in the room. Once he was sure he took set the case on the floor and opened it. Inside was a cello painted a shiny black. In white cursive letters was the name 'Mary'. He rosined the bow and found a seat. He tuned his instrument and then started to play a piece. It was the cello part of Kanon Wakeshima's 'Still Doll'. The music resonated through the room. Now that he was comfortable playing he didn't care who heard him.<p>

* * *

><p>The girls had found their way to the boy's dormitory. Their feet were tired from all the walking and they had grown tired of the fruitless search.<p>

"Cerise, I don't think you're going to find him today."

"I think you're right, Cedar."

"We can try again tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Upupupu." The girls heard a laugh echo through the hall way. It sounded evil; their hearts stopped beating for a moment when they heard it. "So you are looking for the white-haired boy?" The voice continued to echo. They remained motionless. "I can show you to him, but first…BOO!" Monokuma appeared out of nowhere and scared the girls.

"AHHH!" They screamed in unison. They stopped when they realized what scared them was a black and white teddy bear.

"It's just a teddy bear," Cedar said.

"You take that back! I am not a teddy bear!"

"Gahh! It's talking!"

"Yes, I am talking."

"Okay Cedar," said Cerise, "let's head back to the school."

"Don't you want to see your friend who's name you still don't know."

"I'll ask his sister."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to see your friend?" She stayed silent for a little.

"Oh fine. We came all this way, might as well find him. We'll have done what we set out to do in the first place."

"Great!" Monokuma grabbed the two by their collars and started to drag them towards Rel.

"We can walk, you know!" Monokuma dragged them until they were outside the boy's dormitory. They broke free from his grip and started walking on their own. _That was close_. Cerise thought._ Cedar could have seen me with my hood off if he didn't let go._ They walked until they made it to the 'fine arts' hall of the school. The walls were painted with all things that represented music.

"This is pretty cool," Cedar said.

"Here we are, bastards," Monokuma said.

"Well that was rude," Cerise said. Her attention was instantly shifted when she heard the deep sound of an instrument. She walked down the hall.

"Cerise," Cedar said. "Where are you going?" Cedar followed her. Cerise stopped in front of one of the music rooms, where the sound was coming from. She looked inside and saw her 'no-named-boy' sitting down playing a black cello. "That's him?" Cedar asked. "Now that I can see him closer he looks pretty cool." Cerise just stood there. "Well? Let's go in."

"Huh? Oh, right." The two opened the door in order to greet Rel. He didn't notice them; he was so entranced with playing. "Uh…hi." He jumped when he heard a voice, causing a horrid sound to come from the cello. When Rel saw who it was he smiled. "Hey, it's me again. I brought my friend with me."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Cedar Wood; daughter of Pinocchio." Rel shook her hand.

"Can't believe I haven't asked this yet, but what's your name?" He sat there thinking of a way to tell them. "It's okay. Just sign it; I've been learning." He signed. "Rel?" He nodded. "It goes with you."

"So that's why you were learning sign language. It's because he's deaf."

"Not deaf," she corrected. "He's mute."

"Oh, really?" Rel nodded.

"Oh, also; Nahliel told us to tell you that he wants to practice on Sunday." Rel smiled and nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you later. They turned around and were walking out. Rel tapped the side of his instrument with the wood of his bow in order to get their attention; and it worked. He pointed at some chairs and then a spot on the ground. They knew what he meant and got two chairs. They sat them in front of Rel. The girls sat down and Rel started to play again, for his audience of two.

* * *

><p>Monokuma was in his office. He was looking at a Newton's Cradle. He took out a nine iron golf club and swung it, knocking it through the window.<p>

"Upupu. That's bound to hit someone on the head. One man's pain is my pleasure. Upupu." Mickey walked in from the side room.

"What are you doing?" Mickey asks.

"Nooothiiing."

"Sure you're not. Have Zelda and the other mages come here yet?"

"If they did you would have heard the sound of everything being destroyed."

"That's true. How many new applicants have you-" A knock at the door interrupted Mickey's sentence. "Come in." Zelda entered along with another. The other was about two feet tall with blond hair in pig-tails. The small person wore a robe dark, deep green with dark green and grayish cream stripes with gold linings. The character had its arms crossed as they walked in. "Ah, hello, Zelda, Shantotto. So how was the search?"

"It was fruitful," said Zelda. "I'm glad you were able to help out, Shantotto."

"But of course, dear child," Shantotto said. "I simply cannot let your magic run wild."

"So what did you find?" Mickey asked.

"It's interesting really," Zelda started, "it's not any magic that I'm familiar with."

"It's neither white magic nor is it black magic," Shantotto said. "And it produces some sort of manna static."

"Manna static?" Mickey questioned.

"It's a term we magic users use when an unfamiliar magic produces some sort of jamming magic. It makes it harder to identify. Here is the sample of the magic that we found." Shantotto pulled out and orb of light. In it was a dark static, zipping in all directions inside the orb.

"Ooo," Monokuma stared in awe. "It looks evil." Shantotto pulled it away from him.

"Oh be quiet. Would you like to take it; just try it."

"Don't be so rude. And after all I've done for you? I'm hurt." Shantotto glared at him.

"Well, Mickey," Zelda said. He turned to her. "I was wondering if you would know. Me and Shantotto don't are not familiar with it. Maybe you've encountered it on your travels?" Mickey examined the static inside the orb.

"It's not really familiar to me. Will you allow me to hold on to it?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"*Ehem*," they turned to Shantotto. "Whereas this is all fine, you've recived your reward, now where's mine?"

"Right, sorry. Monokuma?"

"Approved!" He shouted."

"Thank you," she said. "I bid you, a due." She turned and walked out.

"I'll see you later, Mickey," Zelda said. "Have a good night."

"You, too, Zelda, Shantotto." The two women left the room.

"Can I touch it?" Monokuma asked.

"No."

* * *

><p>Cerise and Cedar had said their farewells to Rel and have left GCA. They've crossed the bridge and are now in the Enchanted Forest on their side of the chasm.<p>

"So that was the 'no-named-boy'. He's nice. That also explains why you were learning sign language."

"Yeah. It would be a real inconvenience not to be able to speak with a friend. Thanks for coming along, Cedar."

"It's no problem. Thanks for taking me with you. I'm surprised you would, given the fact that I can't lie.

"It's not like it's something I would be embarrassed about people knowing. I would actually encourage people to go over to that side of the chasm."

"That would be cool. So, are you gonna get a new Mirror Phone with the money that Zeno kid gave you."

"I could by the store with what he gave me. Though, I don't feel like I should take all that he gave me. Maybe I should give back whatever I don't use of it tomorrow."

"I'll do it. I kinda wanna go back there. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, okay, thanks." The two girls headed out of the forest and made their way to their dorm rooms.

* * *

><p>Rel was heading to his dorm for the night. He had finished practicing and was ready to practice with Nahliel on Sunday. He was about to open the door to his room when an idea came to his head. He opens the door and sees Slate sitting on his bed.<p>

"Hello, Rel," Slate said. "How have you been?" Rel gave him a thumbs up. "That is good." He looked at the case slung on Rel's shoulder. "I did not know you played an instrument. It is a cello, correct." Rel nodded. "You seem awful happy. What is up." Rel set his case down and then sat on his bed.

Rel signed: "I thought of a name for our team."

"Really? You are still stuck on that?" Rel nodded. "And you will not give up on it until I agree, or at least hear you out on your idea?" Rel nodded. "Okay. Let me hear; what is your idea?"

Rel signed: "How about 'Lacrimosa'?"

"Lacrimosa? That is an odd choice for a team name. However did that come to mind?"

Rel signed: "Lacrimosa is Mozart's unfinished piece. That's where I got the name from. The piece was…sorry…is about fearing death. Why should we not be what our enemies fear? To them we are death unless we say so. They should fear us…they will fear us."

"Wow…I…never took you for one to think like that. I agree, though. Okay; henceforth, we shall be 'Team Lacrimosa'." Rel smiled. "It is late; we should head to bed now. May NiGHTS bring you good dreams in Nightland." Slate turned off the light and went lay in his bed. Rel turned the light back on. Slate looked at Rel.

Rel signed: "I will get stronger, Slate. I promise. For you, Team Lacrimosa, my sister, and all my new friends."

"I know you will. I can't believe I am referencing him, but I think Jester would be proud of you. As would your mother." Rel smiled. "You really will grow up to be like your father." Rel's smile disappeared. "Good night, Rel." Rel nodded and turned off the light. He lay down in his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>That night, Mickey was in his home at the castle in Disney Town.<p>

"Mickey," said a female voice from the bed. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Just a minute, Minnie." Mickey walked out of the bathroom in his night clothes. He got into the bed with his wife, Queen Minne. Mickey looked at the orb sitting on the night stand on his side of the bed.

"So exactly what is that, Mickey?"

"It's some sort of magic that was found in the well I had those kids investigate."

"Right; Samus' daughter and Dante's son."

"This is the magical residue that was Zelda and Shantotto found this afternoon. Neither of them could figure out what it is."

"That's a shame; them being such great magic users and all."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll take it to Master Yensid in the morning. He may know."

"That's a good idea. Just be careful with that. I don't want you two getting hurt."

"Okay, Dear.

"Good night, Mickey."

"Good night, Minnie." Mickey turned off the light and closed his eyes to sleep. A few seconds later his eyes shot open. He turned the light back on.

"Mickey? What is it?"

"I don't know." Mickey enveloped his hand in magic so that his hand could pass through the orb without letting out the static. He reached his hand inside and touched the static.

"*GASP*"

"What is it, Mickey?" She was worried for her husband.

"I know this magic. This is bad. Tomorrow I need to contact as many heroes as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter 4. I really enjoy writing this story, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Also, for those of you who don't know some of the video game characters mentioned I'll tell you and their games:<strong>

**~Zelda-The Legend of Zelda**

**~Shantotto- Final Fantasy XI (11 for those of you who don't know roman numerals)**

**~Monokuma- Dangan Ronpa**

**~Angeal- Final Fantasy VII (7): Crisis Core**

**~Genesis- Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core**

**~King Mickey- Kingdom Hearts**

**~Douglas Jay- (Will be announced in a later chapter)**

**~NiGHTS- NiGHTS into Dreams (An old saga game for the Sega Saturn made in 1996, developed by the same guys who made Sonic)**

**That's it for the character naming. In the future you should look it up, but I am sorry if you are not familiar with all the characters. Well, see ya soon. Review, and, send in some flames or criticisms. That's the only way I can become a better writer. That's also the only way you'll get a better story out of me. If you have any grivances tell me. Be a shoulder for your friends to cry on. Always be there for them and they will for you.**


End file.
